An Interesting Story for Mike
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: One day Mike have a talk with Scott on the island, but what happens if his personality Vito takes over? It was a fun night. Warning Yaoi


**An Interesting Story for Mike**

**Summary: One day Mike have a talk with Scott on the island, but what happens if his personality Vito takes over? It was a fun night.**

**A/N: I'm very disappointed! There no freaking yaoi story of Mike not even one! I was very disappointed so I decided to write one and maybe other people will do the same. So I hope u guys like it! I DON'T own Total Drama Revenge of The Island sadly if I did I was so make Mike go out with Scott. So yeah enjoy my yaoi story and all I freaking see mostly was Zoey and Mike I was like wtf where's the yaoi? I'm so glad I'm making this story!**

**Mike P.O.V**

I wanted to talk to Scott since he's in our team so I could get along with him even though he still mean person. I went to Scott in the cabin alone. "Um hey Scott what's up?" He looked at me. "What it look like I'm relaxing myself until you came." I sighed. "I just want to talk Scott since you're in my team." He sighed. "Whatever I'm not going to listen to you." I sighed. "Come on Scott please just once?" He sighed. "Whatever what you want talk about?" I was thinking what should talk, but something happen.

**Scott P.O.V**

Mike went to me in the cabin alone. "Um hey Scott what's up?" I looked at him. "What it look like I'm relaxing myself until you came." He sighed. What does he want from me? "I just want to talk Scott since you're in my team." I sighed. "Whatever I'm not going to listen to you." He sighed. "Come on Scott please just once?" I sighed. He started to be annoying now. "Whatever what you want talk about?" He was thinking what should talk about, but something happen. I looked at Mike. I wonder what's up with him. He rips up his shirt. "Hey there." He winked at me. "Um Mike..." I was going to say something but he cut me. "I'm not Mike I'm Vito." He smiled at me. "Um ok then..." I was wondering what was wrong with Mike. He put his hand on my leg. "Vito?" He nodded. "What is it? Nothing wrong here." He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. He stopped kissing me and looked at me. I was shocked this whole time. "Did you like it?" I was so shock I couldn't say anything. "Vito…." Something happen to him. "What happen?" "Um you kissed me." Mike was shocked. "I did? Oh I mean yes I did." Mike wasn't too sure what happen here. "I'm-I'm sorry." I kissed him. He was shocked.

**Mike P.O.V**

I turned to myself again I didn't have my shirt on. I guess Vito was here. "What happen?" I asked because I want know what happen here. "Um you kissed me." I was shocked. I thought Vito was straight. "I did? Oh I mean yes I did." I was pretending I did which I didn't. I wasn't too sure what happen here. "I'm-I'm sorry." He kissed me. I was shocked. He stopped kissing me. I blush a little. "I-I thought you…" He smiled at me. "Well you thought wrong I like you a lot." I smiled at him. "Um ok what you want do now?" He kissed me. "I know what I want to do." He pushed me on the bed. I smiled at him. "And what is that?" He kissed me again. "Something lovable." He whispered in my ear.

He was licking my neck. "S-Scott." **(A/N: Ok people it's going get a little hardcore if you want read them having sex then ok, but if you don't just skip it until the end. Like when they say I love you something like that ok then) **He smiled at me. He put down my clothes off. "Wow." I smiled at him. He put down his clothes off. "And I thought mines were better." He kissed me. "Let me know it hurts." I nodded. He went down my body and sucked my dick. "Scott." He was licking my dick. "Scott oh Scott." He climbs back to my body facing me. He started grind his hips against mines. "S-S-Scott it-it hurts." "Just relax Mike." I try to relax and hold his arm. "S-Scott." He started to grind his hips harder against mines. "Oh Scott." I bite my lip. "It's so right Scott." "I know Mike." He stopped grinding his hips. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I need you to lie on the wall." I nodded. I lie on the wall as I was told to. He put his **(a/n: holy shit here it goes...) **dick in my ass. I moaned a little. He started grinding his hips hard against mines. "Scott oh Scott." He lie on top of me. "Mike, Mike. Oh my pretty Mike." I was moaning a lot. "Scott Scott oh my little bad Scott." He bites his lip. "I won't ever hurt you my Mike." I nodded. "Oh Scott I will always tell my secrets." He stopped grinding his hips. "Lie down on the bed." I nodded and lie on the bed. He put his dick in my hole. I moaned a little. He lifts me up and holds me. He grinds his hips really hard. "S-S-Scott." I was moaning. "I-I-I-I can't….." "All together now." I couldn't hold on for any longer. I stopped holding on to him. I fell on the bed and he fell on top of me. He kissed me. "You want some more?" I nodded. He smiled and grinds his hips very hard. "Oh Scott" He bite his lip. "S-Scott oh please oh…" "Mike…." I was shaking my head. "Scott please don't stop ever." He licked my ear. I bite my lip hard. "I won't." I was touching his hair. "Oh so nice" He stopped. I looked at him. "What is it am I hurting you or anything?" He nodded. "No you're not I just want you get a turn." I smiled. We switch places. I was on top of him. "Now it's time to show you my moves." He smiled. "I'm so excited." I smiled at him. I kissed him. I started to grind my hips against his. "M-M-Mike." I grind my hips even harder. "Mike!" He shouted. "Oh Mike you so talent." I grind my hips harder than before. "Mike." I was grinding my hips-

I heard a voice in my dream and woke up. "Hey Mike what was you dreaming?" Cameron said. I sighed. "I didn't dream about anything." Cameron nodded. I sighed again. 'Stupid dream." **(a/n: I decide to make a little like United States of Tara since Mike has different personalities too. I know Tara WAY before Mike so yeah.)** Vito and the rest of my alters came. "Did you have a good night sleep?" Vito asked. They all laughed. "Shut up it's not funny!" They stopped laughing. "Don't worry I'm help you get it on with Scott." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

**A/N: Hi people I hope you like it! And P.S. I MAY make a show for Mike call United States of Mike instead of Tara also (people who read my story of story of Ethan has different personalities) Soon I may change it to United States of Ethan maybe for season 3 so yeah I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
